This document relates to wireless inter technology communications in wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication systems can include a network of one or more base stations to communicate with one or more wireless devices such as a mobile device, cell phone, wireless air card, mobile station (MS), user equipment (UE), access terminal (AT), or subscriber station (SS). Each base station emits radio signal that carries data such as voice data and other data content to wireless devices. A base station can be referred to as an access point (AP) or access network (AN) or can be included as part of an access network or a base station subsystem (BSS). Further, a wireless communication system can include a core network that is in communication with one or more base stations. A base station can transmit a radio signal on a forward link (FL), also called a downlink (DL), to one or more wireless devices. A wireless device can transmit a radio signal on a reverse link (RL), also called an uplink (UL), to one or more base stations.
A wireless device can use one or more different wireless technologies for communications. Various examples of wireless technologies include Code division Multiple Access (CDMA) such as CDMA2000 1×, High Rate Packet Data (HRPD), evolved HRPD (eHRPD), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX).